La traversée de l'Océan
by Majestine
Summary: Les Hunger Games sont terminés et la Capitole est tombé. Peeta, Katniss et Gale s'ennuient. C'est alors qu'ils se demandent ce qu'il y au delà de l'Océan. Les trois amis décident alors de monter une expédition. Que va-t-il leur arrivé et que vont-ils trouver en arrivant en Europe?


Synopsis

Dans ce monde où la magie et Panem ne se connaissent pas, l'Amérique et le reste du monde notamment l'Angleterre ne savent rien l'un de l'autre, des héros achèvent leurs aventures, leurs combats. Mais que va-t-il leur arriver, ils ne peuvent pas en rester là.

Poudlard et le district 12 pourraient-il avoir un avenir commun ? Un avenir où les trois héros des deux sagas se rencontrent ? Que pourrait-il se passait si Harry rencontrait Katniss, si Hermione rencontrait Peeta et Gale, Ron ? Nos six héros arriveraient-ils à se supporter ? Arriveraient-ils à apprendre à se connaître et pourquoi pas plus ? Mais surtout quelle aventure, quelle menace les amènerait-ils à se rencontrer ?

Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione sortent tous juste de la grande bataille de Poudlard et Katniss, Peeta et Gale de la révolte contre le capitole leur destin va se nouer.

Salut tout le monde, je me présente un peu, j'ai 15 ans et je suis une grande lectrice et malheureusement mes deux sagas préférées sont terminées et je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une fiction où les héros se rencontrent. L'histoire sera plus centrée dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et bonne lecture.

Katniss, pensive, était assise entre Peeta et Gale. Ils étaient face à l'océan, sur une plage de sable fin, dans ce qui avait été le district Quatre.

Soudain Gale, qui s'ennuyait et qui manquait d'action s'exclama :

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose après l'Océan ? Vous croyez qu'il y a un autre bout de Terre, d'autres êtres humains avec un mode de vie complètement différent du notre ?

\- Franchement, je sais pas, j'aurais envie de croire que d'autres ont eu la chance de vivre dans d'autres conditions que nous et qu'ils ne sont pas devenus comme les habitants de Capitol, dit Karniss tranquillement.

\- Mais ? Argua Peeta

\- Je sais pas, j'ai aussi peur que les gens soit encore pire qu'ici, avoua la fille du feu dans un souffle.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup monter une expédition pour explorer l'Océan, dit Gale très sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ça te tient autant à cœur ? Demanda Peeta. On vient juste de sortir d'une guerre et toi, tu ne même pas te poser au moins un moins ou deux avant de penser à des choses comme monter une expédition ?

\- Justement, répondit Gale plein d'entrain, je suis en manque d'action, je m'ennuie. Même pas une semaine qu'on a gagné et je me sens inutile, j'ai l'impression d'être à la retraite.

Pouffa Katniss.

\- Mais Gale tu n'as même pas vingt ans.

\- Je sais mais j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Pas vous ?

\- Moi je me sens un peu vide, c'est vrai, admit Peeta. Après avoir survécu à deux Hunger Games et une révolte voir une révolution, resté assis sur la plage est un peu barbant.

\- Après toutes les horreurs qu'on a vécu, vous avez encore envi d'aventure ? S'offusqua Katniss.

Les deux garçons penauds acquiescèrent silencieusement.

\- Et puis, argumenta Gale, qui sait ce qu'on peut trouver, ça se trouve il n'y a rien et ce sera juste un voyage sur les eaux.

\- Ou alors, contra Katniss, il y aura un continent et des gens sous esclavages et on va se sentir obligés de faire quelque chose pour eux et on va encore risquer nos vies.

\- Katniss, t'es vraiment pessimiste, on n'est pas obligé de trouver soit des gens en esclavage soit rien du tout. On peut très bien juste trouver des gens normaux avec une culture différente de la notre, des gens qui vivent en société civilisée.

\- Mouais, je sais pas. Vous avez vraiment envie de faire ça ?

\- Oui, déclara Gale, mais tu n'es pas obligée de venir ni Peeta d'ailleurs, et je ne suis pas près de partir. Ça met du temps de monter une expédition pareille.

Katniss les regarda à tour de rôle, elle n'avait pas encore fait de choix entre les deux jeunes hommes. Et c'était vraiment déconcertant pour elle de les voir s'entendre aussi bien sur une chose alors qu'elle même n'était pas en accord avec eux. Plus elle réfléchissait à cette histoire plus elle avait envie de le faire. D'une part parce qu'elle serait avec les deux hommes de sa vie, et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait envie de quitter cette endroit où tant de souffrance lui était tombé dessus, où elle avait perdu Prim, son père, ses amis, où elle avait dû participer au Hunger Games, où elle avait vu son district ravagé. Enfin de compte rien ne la retenait ici si Gale et Peeta s'en allaient. Elle n'avait plus qu'eux et où qu'ils aillent, elle irait.

Peeta et Gale n'était pas vraiment amis et ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés auparavant. Mais ils avaient un intérêt commun : Katniss. C'est pourquoi quand Katniss se leva et reparti vers les bâtiments pour se reposer, Gale et Peeta restèrent tout deux sur la plage assis côte à côte à un mètre de distance.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va dire oui ? Demanda Peeta

\- Oui, je pense qu'on a bien joué, lui répondit Gale sur le ton de la conversation.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a été pas mal, Katniss est toujours difficile à convaincre.

En effet les deux jeunes avaient préparé cette conversation plusieurs fois avant de finalement décider d'en faire part à Katniss. C'était Peeta, étrangement qui avait soumis cette idée à Gale. Il y pensait depuis très longtemps, traverser l'océan était comme un rêve de gosse pour lui. Gale n'avait pas était difficile à convaincre, en fait il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'arguments. Peeta avait juste lançait à Gale un jour :

\- Et Gale, tu viens faire un tour sur la plage avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Ok, avait répondu Gale, curieux de savoir pourquoi Peeta voulait lui parler en privé. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Katniss bien sûr, puisque que les deux jeunes hommes ne se parlaient que pour elle.

Alors Peeta avait pris sont courage à deux mains et avait fait part à Gale de son envie de voir ce qu'il y avait au delà de l'Océan. Peeta pensait que Gale même en soif extrême d'aventure, allait au moins un peu le contrarier dans ses plans. Mais absolument pas, Gale avait trouvé l'idée excellente.

\- C'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, avait déclaré Gale. À vrai dire beaucoup d'autres préoccupations m'envahissaient l'esprit.

\- J'avais plus de temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors tu penses qu'on devrait en parler à Katniss ?

\- J'en sais rien, je pense qu'on devrait d'abord organiser ça et au moment de partir, on viendrait lui dire que l'on s'en va et elle se sentirait obligé de venir avec nous puisqu'elle est toute seule ici, on est ses seuls proches.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'elle viendrait à contre cœur, il faudrait plutôt lui donner vraiment envie de venir.

\- C'est peut-être vrai.

\- En même temps si on se lance vraiment dans cette aventure je me sentirais un peu coupable, avait avoué Peeta.

\- Pourquoi ? C'était étonné Gale. C'était pourtant ton idée à la base.

\- Je sais mais risquer encore nos vies et celle de Katniss après tout ce qu'on a traversé en si peu de temps…

\- Tu sais même en restant là on pourrait mourir, avait déclaré Gale. Si tu prends pas de risque tu arriveras à rien dans la vie. Et puis tu crois que Katniss, elle en a quelque chose à faire de sa vie maintenant ? Tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis le début c'était pour sauver sa sœur et résultat qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivait ? Hein Peeta qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Prim ?

\- Elle est morte, avait répondu Peeta dans un souffle.

Et puis Gale était partie, laissant Peeta seul sur la plage. Peut de temps après, Gale était revenu voir Peeta pour qu'il mette au point une stratégie pour convaincre Katniss de partir avec eux. Peeta avait était très étonné que Gale revienne lui parlé de cette histoire d'aller exploré l'Océan. Après ce qui était arrivé sur la plage, il avait quelque peu délaissé l'idée, mais pas Gale, ça non. L'idée avait mûri dans sa tête et il lui était paru clair que Peeta et lui devait absolument convaincre Katniss de venir avec eux. C'est pour ça que les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu de longues discussions quelques peu suspectes. Finalement, ils avaient décidés après moult répétitions et discussions plutôt animées, de le dire à Katniss comme si l'idée venait de Gale et de faire comme si Peeta n'était au courant de rien. Leur technique d'approche, ils en étaient sûr, avait porté ses fruits. Les deux compères étaient très confiants vis-à-vis de la réponse que Katniss allait leur donner. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort. En effet la jeune fille était plutôt déconcertée, mais bien sûr elle n'allait pas les laisser partir sans elle.


End file.
